


Nervous

by amberxwrites



Series: Life Is Strange 2 Oneshots [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sean is oblivious, both are pining so fucking hard, but he's cute so he's forgiven, cause finn likes to tease sean, daniel is only in it for a second, finn is so charming omg, just a bunch of scenes filled with sexual tension, lyla the love witch works her magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: Finn makes Sean nervous.And Finn likes that.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Lyla Park, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Life Is Strange 2 Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019251
Kudos: 15





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> another one that i originally wrote on wattpad as a roadtip oneshot XD

**Sean's POV**

Today was the day that Finn was finally visiting us in Mexico. I was nervous. I hadn't seen him in years, and I was worried we wouldn't have the same dynamic as we used to. We were always so close.

Close enough for me to have a crush on him.

  
I knew I was fucked from the moment I laid eyes on him. He had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen on a guy. I just wanted to kiss his plump lips and leave hickeys all over his pale neck. I wanted to run my hands down his toned chest and bite his curvy hips. Jenn was fit, but Sonny was on another level.

  
I always had trouble speaking to Finn. We were the best of friends, and for a while I spoke so confidently. But after that night, that damn night, I lost my confidence. He had taken my innocence in a drunken, hot night. We never spoke about it, never got together officially. But there was a harsh tension between us. He continuously flirted with me, and I couldn't do anything but blush.

  
Over the years, I had grown up and gained more self confidence, but I was worried that would all go down the drain as soon as I saw him.

  
I was right to be anxious. He was prettier than I remembered. As he aged, he got hotter. I mean, extremely hotter. I couldn't help but drool as soon as I laid eyes on him.

  
"Hey, nice to meet you." Lyla grinned, pulling him into a hug. I stood back as Daniel launched himself into Finn's arms.

  
"I'm sure it's great to see Sean again." Lylachuckled, making me blush. I looked up, regretting it instantly when my eyes met Finn's.

  
"Yeah, I've missed you." He stepped forward, opening his arms. I nervously made my way closer, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into his chest. I felt warmth overtake me as he wrapped his arms protectively around my back. I sighed, cuddling him as hard as I could. I had really missed him.

  
"How've you been, sweetie?" He whispered. I breathed in, taking in his intoxicating scent.

  
"Fine." I mumbled. He kissed me on the head before we reluctantly pulled apart. I blushed when I saw his eyes scan my body.

  
"You guys want a minute alone?" Lyla joked. I laughed nervously, raising an eyebrow as Finn winked at her.

  
"What was that about?" I queried, surprising myself. I hadn't stuttered yet.

  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He smiled, picking up his bags.

  
"Daniel. Want to show me to my room?" He offered.

  
Daniel nodded, taking one of Finn's bags and walking ahead. As Finnleft, he discreetly slapped my ass. I let out a small gasp, turning back with wide eyes, but he was gone.

**~~~**

I didn't see Finn again until later that day. I had gone downstairs to get a drink and he was leant against the kitchen counter, chatting to Lyla. He smiled when he saw me.

  
"Hey sweetie, you okay?"

  
"Y-Yeah." I answered, scolding myself for letting my nerves take over.

  
"You missed me?"

  
I ignored him, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

  
"What's up sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?" He teased. He was right behind me now, breathing heavily against the back of my neck. I gulped, biting my lip, still not speaking. He turned me around and it was only then that I noticed Lyla had left the room.

  
"Talk to me, honey. What's going on in that mind of yours?" He spoke quietly. I whimpered at the pet name, willing myself not to acknowledge the lack of distance between us. We were so close that, if I leant a centimetre forward, our lips would be touching.

  
"N-Nothing. I should get back u-upstairs." I said, voice barely above a whisper.

  
"You sure sweetheart?" He questioned, lightly stroking the back of his hand down my cheek. I shivered at the touch, maintaining eye contact while pushing the dirty thoughts to the back of my mind.

  
This was my best friend. This was just friendly banter.

  
"I-I don't-"

  
He pulled away, dropping his hand. "Get back upstairs, sweetie. I'll see you later."

  
I nodded, lightly brushing past him and making my way back to my room.

**~~~**

Finn sort of kept his distance until the next day. I was waiting outside the bathroom to get a shower, not actually knowing who was in there. I heard the door open, so I stood up and turned to walk in. But I was met with a very naked Finn, hair damp from his shower and towel wrapped around his waist, displaying his abs nicely.

  
"Uh, excuse me." I gulped, trying to walk past him. He stepped forward and I froze, now being face to face with the boy once more.

  
"We've got to stop meeting like this, sweetie." He joked, letting his eyes travel my face, studying my features. They finally landed on my lips. I absentmindedly licked them, not letting my eyes leave his.

  
"You're so pretty." He breathed, his arm finding its way to my hip, caressing it lightly.

  
I breathed in, suppressing a shiver at the touch. "O-okay."

  
"You don't agree?"

  
I shook my head, looking down but instantly looking back up when my eyes met his towel. Well, more importantly, the bulge under his towel. Did I cause that?

  
I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice how close he was. Our noses were barely touching, our heavy breaths mixing together. It was silent, none of us saying anything.

  
"Tell me darling, do I make you nervous?" He asked, his eyes shamelessly glued to my lips.

  
I swallowed. "N-no."

  
He laughed lightly, his hand slowly travelling lower. I gasped when I felt it just above my ass.

  
"Well, I know that's a lie."

  
It was silent again, a strange atmosphere surrounding us. I had no idea what was going on, and I had no idea whether I liked it or not, but I knew I didn't want it to end.

  
He leant in and I was so sure he was going to kiss me. Instead, he settled for a light peck on the corner of my mouth, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away completely. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in as he stepped aside, allowing me to enter the bathroom.

**~~~**

I found myself struggling to take my eyes off him as we drove, deciding to go hang out at the park for a while. He sung along to the radio, happy and carefree. The way he lit up and let go, relaxing as the words left his, oh so kissable, lips. He was breathtaking.

  
"Make a move."

  
I jumped, glancing at Lyla with wide eyes.

  
"What are you on about?" I tried to act nonchalant, but failed miserably as I allowed my eyes to travel back to the tattoo covered prince sitting alone at the front of the car. I considered sitting next to him but decided against it, knowing he was bound to catch me staring if I did.

  
"The sexual tension between the two of you is insane. For the past week you've been having these random moments where you just stare at each other. We've all noticed it. You obviously want each other, so just take each other."

  
I bit my lip, taking in her advice. I wanted him. I so desperately wanted him. But I didn't have the confidence when I was around him. He was right, he did make me nervous. I was usually able to seduce whoever I liked. But when I was around him, I felt so small. Not in a bad way. In a _'you can do anything you want to me'_ way. I constantly woke up sweating, a wet patch on the front of my boxers. My dreams often consisted of a very naked Finn fucking the life out of a very naked me.

  
I craved him. But I couldn't tell him.

  
I just shrugged, turning away from the both of them. She sighed, throwing an arm lightly over my shoulders.

  
"Want me to talk to him?" She asked.

  
I rapidly shook my head. "No, please don't. It'll make things weird between us."

  
"Weird between who?"

  
I gasped when I heard his voice, only just realising that we had arrived at the park. He stared back at me with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

  
"N-no one. It's nothing." I mumbled.

  
"Doesn't sound like nothing."  
Lyla quickly jumped out of the car "Hey guys, I'm gonna go get us some snacks. You wait here."

  
She practically ran away, turning back to mouth _'talk to him'_ at me. I sighed, leaning back into the seat. Finn climbed out the car, opening my door and holding out his hand.

  
"Come with me."

  
I anxiously took his hand, letting him drag me outside. We stopped when we reached the car. He pushed me backwards so I was sitting down on the hood. He stood in between my legs, one arm either side of my waist.

  
"Tell me, sweetie. What is your favourite thing about me?"

  
My eyes scanned his chest, slowly working their way up to his mouth. I watched the way his tongue swiped across them absentmindedly, praying I wouldn't give in to my own selfish needs.

  
"I-I don't know."

  
"Is it the way I look? Talk? Act?"

  
He smirked, leaning in so he could whisper in my ear. "Or is it the way I put you on edge?"

  
I let out a squeak as he nibbled on my earlobe, pressing his body further against mine. Blissfully letting my eyes close, I wrapped my arms around his neck, tilting my head as he began kissing my jawline.

  
"F-Finn." I whined as he bit down. He smirked against my skin, pulling away and taking a step back.

  
"Come on. Let's go find Lyla. I'm starving."

  
I nodded, hopping down and walking silently next to him.

**~~~**

I was stood outside of Lyla's bedroom waiting for her to finish getting dressed so we could go to the store when I noticed Finn leaving his. I instantly looked down, not wanting to make a fool of myself.

  
"Hey sweetie."

  
I didn't look up, just muttering a quick hi. Of course, that wasn't enough for him. He walked up to me, lifting my chin up so my eyes met his.

  
"What's wrong, honey?"

  
I shrugged, struggling to keep my eyes on his. He smirked, letting his hand travel down my chest agonisingly slowly until it reached my hip, squeezing lightly. I gasped as he carried on, his had now on my ass. He squeezed it, chuckling at the noise that left my lips.

  
"You know what I think, Sean?"

  
I shook my head, my eyes widening as he quickly moved forward, his lips lightly running over mine.

  
"I think you want me just as much as I want you."

  
I gasped, giving him a chance to push his lips into mine. I kissed back instantly, my hand working it way into his hair as his made their way back to my hips. He bit my lip, pushing his tongue past my closed lips. I let him take dominance, kissing back harder than I ever knew was possible. We kissed until we were both out of breath, pulling away and resting our foreheads against each other.

  
Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes as he pecked my cheek and pulled away, walking downstairs. I collapsed against the wall, completely shocked over what just happened. It took Lyla shaking my shoulders to bring me out of my daze.

  
"What's got you so smiley?" She asked, though she was smiling too.

  
I couldn't tear the grin off my face, winking at her before walking into my room.

**~~~**

Things finally progressed that night. The other two has coincidently left us alone. We were laid beside each other on his bed, watching Netflix. His hand was resting on my thigh, his fingers lightly grazing the exposed skin as I was only in my boxers.

  
"So, about what happened before. Are you okay with that? I didn't come on too strong, did I?" He asked awkwardly.

  
I smirked. "Now who's the nervous one?"

  
He pulled me onto his lap, kissing me passionately on the lips.

  
"Don't try and overpower me, sweetie. We all know I'm the dominant one in this relationship." He growled.

  
"R-relationship?"

He nodded, tightening his hold around me. "I love you."

  
I blushed, burying my head in the crook of his neck, not holding back the wide smile wanting to break out.

  
"I love you too, Finn."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad @randys_sidechick


End file.
